The Ball
by firemeltsice
Summary: One Shot Draco loves Hermione does not want to admit it. Hermione loves Draco but is afraid of rejection. What will happen in the end?


**Hey everyone! I decided to just write this oneshot for fun, please r&r…my first oneshot…;) hope ya like it!**

The Ball

Draco Malfoy stood at a corner of the Ballroom, his eyes glued to one person: Hermione Granger.

She looked so dazzling in her dress. Diamond and sapphires were scattered all over her long, light blue gown.

She was dancing with his arch enemy and he was furious that it was not him whom she was dancing with.

But, then again, how could she have known? How could she have known that every single day for the past year, he yearned to catch her eye and smile a friendly smile? How could she have known that every night for the past year, he had dreamt of her every night and she was in his arms, both of them happy together. How could she have known?

She could never have, and that was why they could never be together. He a pureblood, the Prince of Slytherin, heir to the infamous Malfoy Manor, could never be seen with her, she was a Mudblood, if his father ever caught them, she would be heavily punished and he would never be forgiven.

Draco sighed and turned away, not wanting her to notice him staring at her. But, he, too, never knew…

Hermione Granger was dancing gracefully with Harry, faking her smile so often that she thought her beat friend of 5 years could see through her disguise. He did not seem to, however. Unfortunately, Hermione was never happy, for she knew that was no way that she could ever be with the man that she loved.

Tonight, only one handsome young man had manage to catch her eye: Draco Malfoy. He looked so good in his dress robe that he heart started to beat faster whenever she looked at him.

But she knew that he had a 'Pureblood' and 'Mudblood' thing about him. She was the lioness of Gryffindor, she being with him would spoil her reputation and Lucius would probably be after her blood if he found out.

Besides, the guy hated her. There was no way that they could ever be together. She looked away and blinked away her tears.

The song soon ended, as people started to go back to their seats, Hermione excused herself and decided to go outside for fresh air. Draco saw her leave and decided that it was going to be now or never. _Speak now or forever hold your peace._ He thought to himself.

He quietly followed her and waited behind a bush to see if there was anyone she was meeting. She walked towards the lake and sat down under a huge tree. To his horror, tears were silently pouring down her face!

Unable to help himself, he shouted out.

"Gra – Hermione! What's wrong?"

Hermione jumped, thinking that she was out here alone. When she saw that it was Draco, she felt he heart skip a beat.

"Nothing that concerns _you_ I can assure you. And since when have you been on a first name basis with me, Malfoy?" She said, she heart breaking as she lied to him.

"Listen, I need to tell you something, please listen to me, just this once…" His voice trailed off. Afraid that her answer was going to be and outright 'No'.

"What would you want to tell me? If you've come to criticize my dress, I already know I look terri-" She never managed to finish her sentence and Draco suddenly leaned over cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Hermione was shocked at first, but then she started to kiss him back and their kiss soon became very passionate.

However, after awhile, Hermione pulled her head back reluctantly and asked, "I thought you hated Mudbloods like me? What changed? Is this just all totally a joke?"

Draco knew that it was his turn to talk and explain everything to her.

"All of that, it was just and act. My father threatened to kill my mother I did not follow his orders. But I knew that o matter how much he wanted my to, I will never_ ever _love someone like Parkinson. Love…." He trailed off yet again. Then, he looked into her eyes and continued, "can never be forced. Hermione Granger, You are the only one I want to be with. I loved you since I first saw you, only I was too blind to see it just then."

Hermione looked at him and realised that he was serious. She had never felt so happy in her entire life.

All that she had ever wished for, now, it was coming true in front of her eyes. Draco, the only man she had ever loved had just admitted that he too loved her in return.

She smiled at him and soon, they were kissing like they were before Hermione had pulled her head back.

**Awhile later……**

"Hermione Granger, may I have the honors of you dancing with me?" Draco smiled cheekily as he asked.

"Why, Mr Malfoy, the honor is all mine." Hermione replied with the same smile.

As they danced, it looked as if their bodies had mended as once and as they swept across the dance floor, everyone was quiet. However, after realizing that both Prince and Princess were happy, their frowns broke into smiles as they clapped for their new couple in Hogwarts.

Hermione knew not to be afraid of anything to come as long as Draco's love was locked in her heart, she would fight alongside him against whatever danger lay ahead of them…

**What do you think? Please read and review! Tell me if it was that bad…hahas..;)Ciao! **


End file.
